finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Concherer
The Concherer is a boss from Final Fantasy X-2, found in Via Infinito. It was once Maester Yo Mika, before he descended into Via Infinito. Battle An extremely powerful foe, it will take a while to defeat due to its high HP, Attack, and Defense, along with its constant Auto-Protect. His strongest attack is Megaton Press which does up to 65,000 damage but only hits one person and he only does it every once in a while. Concherer's regular attacks do about 2000-3300 damage. He can drain the party's MP by using Gunk, which he uses often. When Concherer Oversouled Concherer does not use Megaton Press or Gunk, but only regular attacks, Demi, Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, and Flare. These spells can be reflected. Shell is recommended to reduce damage if Reflect is not used. No Break abilities work on the boss. Strategy It is a good idea to bring a large stack of Phoenix Downs and Mega Phoenixes due to its one-hit kills. Using a Light Curtain at the start of the battle helps greatly, as does using Remedies to heal any status effects it can inflict. One strategy is have a Gunner in HP Critical health with the Cat Nip accessory (which can be won from the previous boss). With the Trigger Happy command, Concherer will be defeated in a few turns. Another girl should revive the Gunner with a Phoenix Down if she dies. A Dark Knight's Black Sky spell is a good alternative, as it hits 10 times. Another strategy is to use three Berserkers with Luck-enhancing Garment Grids and accessories, plus Reflect Rings or White Magic accessories allowing one character to cast Reflect to block Flare (and to use it to damage the Concherer himself). Creature Creator When the Concherer is captured at Chapter 5 in Bevelle with a Trap Pod L, after clearing 60 Cloisters in Via Infinito, it comes equipped knowing Attack, Cure, and Gunk. However, it cannot learn its' hard-hitting Megaton Press, and the possible explanation for that is Megaton Press inflicts extreme non-elemental damage, causing damage of the ten-thousands, ignorant of Defense on top of that. It probably cannot learn Slurp, either. It has absurdly high Defense and Magic Defense, both due to its' unbreakable shell, mediocre Accuracy, Strength, Agility, and high Magic. But, it has low Evasion and Luck. Story This Concherer seems to be highly uncomfortable in its' shell, along with its' vision being blocked due to the shell being in the way, trying desperately to find a way out of it. The Concherer had taken the shell from a snail, a rather unlucky move. Shinra and the monster try tugging and smashing the shell to free it, both fail due to being Concherer being stuck and the shell being too tough to break. After thinking of the snail, it has an idea. It is released on the beach of Besaid, and is alongside Shinra. The fiend then dives into the water to let itself be dissolved by the brine in the water, as salt causes a snail to dehydrate. The Concherer then turns into a blue extraterrestrial, and thanks Shinra as it leaves in a UFO. Shinra notices the former fiend could speak perfect Spiran language. Gallery Trivia *If Concherer is defeated in his normal form (non-oversouled), it will simply fade into pyreflies and disappear. However, if it is defeated in his Oversoul form, his shell will break and then it will fall to the ground, and finally fade like most fiends. Related Enemies *Shell Shocker ''Final Fantasy X'' *Neslug Category:Final Fantasy X-2 Bosses